


Confessions and Idiocy (Aoba Jousai Fics)

by oblivionseight



Series: Haikyuu!! Confessions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivionseight/pseuds/oblivionseight
Summary: Just boys confessing their feelings and sucking at it
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Haikyuu!! Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. You what? (Matsukawa/ Hanamaki)

"Dude, look at me for a bit."

Mattsun turned to look at Makki, thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't say anything, of course. He expected Makki to do something weird and he wanted to get it over with. Makki grabbed Mattsun's face and stared at him, eyes surprisingly relaxed for such a weird request. They were at a park bench, fresh out of weekend practice and lying to Oikawa that yes they did have plans. In truth, they did. This sitting at a park bench was a regular thing for them, meant to take away the stress of participating in a demanding sport and have time for themselves to hang out.

"So, you tired of falling in love with me," Mattsun jokingly said. Once the silence had drawled out for so long, he felt he needed to say something.

"Oh, I could never get tired of you," Makki said. Even without knowing, he just added fuel to the growing flame in Mattsun's heart. Makki slowly removed his hands with a satisfied smile. He didn't explain to Mattsun why he just did what he did. Instead, he got up and went for the swings, waiting for Mattsun to follow.

Once they were both seated, Makki turned to Mattsun, a perfectly calm expression. "You know, dude, I've known you for a while and I never get to know. Who do you have a crush on?"

Mattsun thought he would have been prepared for this. He wanted to say 'I'm in love with you, and I want to hold your hand until we have to get them surgically separated'. If he said that, though, he would have one less best friend. Makki never hinted at liking guys, and he felt too deep into the friendship to ask as if he should've known or asked earlier. On the other hand, whenever Makki slept over he never failed to give Mattsun his goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Well, I-" Mattsun started, but then stopped himself. What should he say? Lie or confess? "I mean... Iwaizumi-"

"Iwaizumi? Oh god, I knew it," Makki said. He started swinging. "You want to know how I know? Cause you be looking around and shit, dude."

"What do you mean?" "Well, it seemed obvious, sort of. Iwaizumi is a good looking dude, you know... Buff and handsome. Good listener, tan skin, nice smile. Thick brows."  
At this point, Mattsun didn't know if Makki was describing him or Iwaizumi.

"Also," Makki added after Mattsun didn't respond. "I heard you confess your feelings to Iwaizumi. I was just waiting for you to tell me that you guys were dating and-"  
Mattsun stopped listening to him. Of course, he had to eavesdrop on him and Iwaizumi at the worst possible time. It made sense now, why Makki was making those assumptions. He remembered the exact incident he was talking about.

.

_"Dude, you have to help me out."_

_Iwaizumi looked at him as he drank from his water bottle, a speck of white rice clinging on his lower lip. He had been eating lunch alone, Oikawa occupied with retaking a test when Mattsun had come to ruin his peace. "What's wrong?"_

_"I want to tell him I like him," Mattsun said, a determined look on his face. "Sometime later this week._

_"Wow," Iwaizumi spoke as he put his bento box to the side. He knew who Mattsun was talking about. The edamame would have to wait. "You're going to confess. Good for you. What do you want?"_

_"A way to tell him."  
_

_"You have to be joking. Just tell him straight up." Iwaizumi saw the distressed look on his friend's face and rolled his eyes. "Practice on me."_

_Matsukawa wrinkled his nose and scrunched up his brows. "Okay, weirdo. I'm not gonna use his name."_

_"Why not?"_

_"In case Oikawa is listening. I'd rather have him think I like you than try to give me relationship advice on how to ask Makki out."_

_Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again, realizing how redundant this was getting. "Ok,_ weirdo."

_Iwaizumi stood up and motioned for Mattsun to get as well. He cleared his throat and took a deep regretful breath. "Hey, Mattsun. You said you had something to tell me?"_

_"I did, Iwaizumi. I know we're friends and all," Mattsun paused for dramatic effect. "But I've had this embarrassing crush on you since our first year. I just wanted you to know, I guess."_

_Iwaizumi nodded. "I see. Well, that explains why you're always so nervous around me, but the feelings are mutual."_

_"Oh, you're enjoying this way too much, dude."_

_Iwaizumi burst out into laughter, smacking Mattsun in the shoulder. "Don't worry dude. There's no way Makki wouldn't like you. And if he doesn't, so what? He's not the type to stop being friends just because of some unreciprocated feelings."_

_Mattsun sat back down, not having expected this interaction with Iwaizumi. Defeated, he sighed and said, "Thanks, love wizard, you did help, you useless sack of shit."_

_"Iwaizumi smiled. "Anytime, you fucking jackass."_

_._

No fucking wonder Makki was confused. Makki had probably only heard the confession part and left before Iwaizumi had stopped pretending. Makki was still talking when Mattsun zoned back in from his flashback.

"-so I understand why you wouldn't like me and why you chose Iwaizumi. There I said it."

Mattsun turned to Makki, eyes wide with embarrassment. He zoned out during Makki's entire spiel. How rude of him. "I'm sorry, dude, could you repeat that entire thing."

Makki got up from the swing. "What? Did you just zone the fuck out during my entire confession? Mattsun, please tell me you're joking."

"Confession?" Mattsun felt the weight of his soul leave his body. _Makki liked him. And he hadn't listened to a single fucking word._ "I was trying to figure out why you think Iwaizumi and I are dating."

"Well, because-"

"Because you walked in on me practicing. I was trying to come up with a way to tell you that I... that I liked you." Mattsun and Makki stared at each other. It occurred to Mattsun that the reason Makki was checking out his eyes earlier was to see if his eyes dilated while holding eye contact with him. Sneaky bastard.

"So, you aren't dating the buff ass, sexy vice-captain of our volleyball team?" Makki looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No, no," Mattsun said, getting up from the swing. He put his hands on the side of Makki's face, the same thing Makki had done to him earlier. Makki's eyes dilated. "I'd rather be dating you, idiot."

"Okay, but I prepared that entire fucking speech to win you over and you didn't hear any of it," Makki said.

"That's my fault."

They stayed like that for a bit, staring at each other until one of them decided to do something. Makki leaned in without warning, placing a warm kiss on Mattsun's lips. Mattsun smiled, kissing Makki on the forehead and then on the lips. "God, we are so fucking stupid."

They separated, hands clasped and smiling like idiots.

"There you two are!" Oikawa was at the entrance to the park, waving his arm at them. "They just opened this cafe, let's go and check it out."

Makki squeezed Mattsun's hand, and he let go to go and talk to Oikawa. Iwaizumi came up to Mattsun, a wicked smile on his face.

"How did it go," he asked.

"It was a train wreck of explanations and mishaps."

"How so?"

"He thought we were dating."

Iwaizumi let out a chuckle, then muttered, "You fucking wish."

They all walked to the cafe, Mattsun and Makki stealing glances at each other and holding hands the entire way there.


	2. Stop Ignoring Me (Oikawa/Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make these confessions in a few parts, and all would be connected in some form so that the stories mix.

The cafe was quite large compared to the other ones. The others were cozy, almost like being at your grandmother's house and being served the same tea she drank in her youth. This one was modern, all sharp edges and clean-cut counters were nice, eye-catching colors. It was book themed, which suited most of the third-years there.

Oikawa was into science-fiction and 'Aliens are real' type of books, the non-fiction ones that tried to prove those green bitches in the sky existed. Iwaizumi was into war novels. No matter if they were fiction or not, stories about war and what it's like fascinated him. Mattsun liked poetry and romance, though he could never admit it to a stranger. Hanamaki was into most anything and everything. If it looked interesting and had a nice book cover, he was into it. The cafe actually had a small bookshop off to the side, no larger than the cafe itself, for the patrons to make purchases.

"Okay, this place is dope." Makki and Mattsun weren't holding hands anymore but had looped arms instead to look more casual. "I checked the menu earlier and they have some things similar to what we usually order."

"I'll go order, then," Iwaizumi said. "My treat."  
  


Mattsun and Makki knew better than to take down Iwaizumi's, knowing full well that if Iwaizumi said he got it, he got it. They thanked him and went off to find a table. Oikawa stayed by Iwaizumi's side in the line, going off about how hectic his home life was.

"-and he keeps working late and leaving me to watch Takeru. I don't mind it, I love Takeru, but sometimes you have to actually participate in raising your kid, you know?" Oikawa stopped talking, waiting for Iwaizumi to say something. "Iwa-chan, stop ignoring me."

"I'm not," Iwaizumi lied. "I just don't like being involved in family things."

"Oh, shut up, you're basically an Oikawa, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, which betrayed the small smile on his face. He wouldn't mind, actually, sharing a last name with the dumbass. "Then you wouldn't be able to call me Iwa-chan."

Oikawa gaped at him, trying to come up with something to say. 'Well, then I guess I'll have to take your last name. Iwaizumi Tooru."

"That'll get confusing on the lease," Iwaizumi said. Now that got Oikawa to shut up. For years they had planned on moving in with each other, ever since they were in middle school. At first, it was a dumb joke to get a girl off Iwaizumi's back, but the more they thought about it, the more sense it made. They had even gone as far as to research apartments close to either university they were going to.

"Oikawa, what do you want?"

Oikawa looked at him. "For you to be okay with me changing my last name."

"I mean to drink, you idiot, you never order the same damn thing," Iwaizumi said. His face was red, embarrassed at what his friend suggested with the cashier listening. The cashier gave a nervous laugh and listened to Oikawa as he says his complex order.

When Iwaizumi paid, they found Mattsun and Makki sitting at a yellow booth across from each other, talking about the space wars. Oikawa sat down next to Makki, eyebrows furrowed and head resting on his arms. He looked annoyed, almost mad.

"What's up with you two," Makki asked.

"Nothing," Oikawa said. "Right Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi nodded. Okay, something was definitely wrong. When their drinks finally came, they talked as if nothing was wrong. Makki and Mattsun explained what happened at the park, which Iwaizumi noted had lifted Oikawa's spirits at least a little bit. Oikawa offered Iwaizumi and the others some of his drink, which Iwaizumi admitted he liked just to make Oikawa feel better.

With their drinks, they decided to go and look for a book, something they were looking for. They separated in pairs, and Iwaizumi finally had them alone.

"Hey, did I make you mad?" Iwaizumi asked, purposely going to the sci-fi books section.

"No, I just don't like it when you tease me," Oikawa huffed, looking through the books to see if he saw anything. "You made me think you'd let me take your last name."

Iwaizumi raised his brows, surprised that he was upset over something so dumb. But it's the dumb little things that matter to Oikawa. He cocked his head to the side, pretending as if he knew exactly what to say. "I never said no."

"You-"

"Said that it would be confusing on the lease. You said you wanted to find a place together, but do you want it to get confusing with last names?" Iwaizumi had no idea what the fuck he was saying. He hoped Oikawa had about the same knowledge about leases that Iwaizumi had, which was next to nothing.

"Iwa-chan, is that you asking me out on a date?"

"Where in that sente-" he stopped. This was his chance to see of Oikawa really did want something else with him, beyond planning out where they're going to live so that they never have to be apart. "You know what? Let's do it. Next weekend, after practice in the evening we go out."

"Wha-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, absolutely." Oikawa was slack-jawed, and he didn't have time to comprehend what the hell Iwaizumi was doing. Was he flirting along, or just being a homie.

They didn't say anything as they chose a book and reunited with Mattsun and Makki. They made one more round and then paid for their books and left. Mattsun and Makki went on about what their books were about, mindless to the tense quiet between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Why was it so awkward all of a sudden? They should be okay with this, even joking about it, so why did it feel strangely serious? They would have to wait until next week, Until then, neither could utter a single word to each other until the date out of the nerves.


	3. What's up with them? (Kunimi/ Kindaichi)

"What are you up to," Kunimi asked.

Kindaichi jumped at his voice, startled by the sudden question as he hid in the bushed. "N-nothing. Just watching."

"That isn't creepy." Kunimi sat beside him in the grass patch, taking out his lunch and preparing to eat. If Kindaichi was going to stalk someone, Kunimi might as well join him so that it wouldn't look _as_ creepy.

As Kindaichi snooped, Kunimi was getting impatient. Usually, Kindaichi gave him his attention during their free lunch period. He wasn't used to this side of his friend, a peeping Tom who liked to people watch.

"I'm sorry, who exactly are you stalking?" Kunimi finally decided to say something.

"Not. Stalking. And it's Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they're acting weird." Kindaichi looked back at Kunimi, who= remained silent, prompting him to continue with his theory. "They always sit next to each other during lunch, no matter how annoying Iwaizumi-san thinks Oikawa is. Oikawa always bothers him, like usual, and Iwaizumi never moves away to sit next to Matsukawa or Hanamaki."

"And this matters because...?"

Kindaichi beckoned him forward to take a peek through the bushes. Kunimi rolled his eyes and placed his bento box next to his bookbag, moving over to scoot next to Kindaichi. He scooted close, noticing almost every feature on Kindaichi's face up close. He leaned in, almost intentionally, as he realized what Kindaichi always smelled like. Cinnamon. _Okay, wow, maybe I'm the stalker_ , Kunimi thought. He focused his attention on the bench where Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat. Kindaichi was right. Matsukawa and Hanamaki sat next to each other, but they were separating Iwaizumi and Oikawa. According to Kindiachi, the order was usually Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa. Now it was Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi.

"See? Not even when they had that one argument were they ignoring each other, Kunimi. And now they're sitting apart."

"Well then ask them, if you're so curious."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Maybe Oikawa confessed to Iwaizumi and it made it awkward."

"That can't be."

"It's possible to have feelings for best friends, Kindiachi."

To prove his point, Kunimi leaned away from the bush and planted a kiss on Kindaichi's cheek. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Kindaichi blushed, looked at Kunimi with confusion on his face. "No, I think."

"No, but it's possible."

"I have no idea what you're trying to prove."

Kunimi rolled his eyes and started packing up his lunch to go and join Watari and Yahaba. He didn't need this type of rejection from his best friend right now.

"Where are you going?"

"I just remembered I said I'd eat lunch with Yahaba and Watari. Keep on stalking and tell me you're grand theory later."

Kindaichi didn't get up and follow, and Kunimi refused to look back and beg for him to come along. Maybe he could prove his confusing point by trying to woo Kindaichi. _It probably wouldn't work, but it's worth a try._


End file.
